


«ВОПРОТВЕТ»

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Сквозь пар и медные трубы [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Когда Хаяме исполнилось семнадцать лет, он влюбился впервые в жизни — в робота.И самое странное, что это произошло как-то само собой, он даже далеко не сразу осознал и разобрался в собственных эмоциях… но с другой стороны — робот был такой, что не влюбиться оказалось бы просто невозможно!А началось все с того, что Хаяма опять сбежал из цирка.Было написано на первый Юбилейный фест в куроко-дежурке.





	«ВОПРОТВЕТ»

Когда Хаяме исполнилось семнадцать лет, он влюбился впервые в жизни — в робота.

И самое странное, что это произошло как-то само собой, он даже далеко не сразу осознал и разобрался в собственных эмоциях… но с другой стороны — робот был такой, что не влюбиться оказалось бы просто невозможно!

А началось все с того, что Хаяма опять сбежал из цирка.

Вернее, сначала их труппа приехала с гастролями в небольшой северный город, в канун Дня Империи. Новый хозяин, выкупивший труппу у прежнего распорядителя два месяца назад, очень хотел попасть на празднества в столицу и выступить там, ведь так можно было заработать гораздо больше денег. Но в списке избранных оказались более удачливые конкуренты, поэтому пришлось остановиться в провинции, и хозяин вовсю вымещал раздражение на работниках. И требовал, чтобы самые младшие и ловкие во время фокусов незаметно обворовывали публику — а Хаяма отказался: зрители же и так честно заплатили за билеты на представление! В результате его наказали и сняли с номера, заменив другим акробатом, и труднее всего было перенести именно это ощущение собственной ненужности-неприкаянности, хотя прощальный удар кнутом по плечам даже сквозь одежду показался болезненным.

Так вот, Хаяма сбежал и отправился в одиночку гулять по незнакомым вечерним улицам, в честь праздника ярко освещенным голубоватыми газовыми фонарями. В животе тоскливо бурчало от голода, было обидно и скучно, а еще очень хотелось привлечь хоть чье-то внимание. Хаяме именно поэтому так нравилось выступать: когда на него смотрели, он чувствовал, что существует.

Людей вокруг было много, они все куда-то спешили и что-то обсуждали, поглощенные своими делами. Только праздника почему-то совсем не ощущалось, несмотря на развешанные повсюду торжественные стяги с надписями «Да здравствует Империя!» и «Долгих лет жизни Императору!». Хаяма выбрел на очередной перекресток, остановился возле черной округлой будки — в таких обычно располагались уличные точки телеграфа — и неожиданно для самого себя в сердцах ее пнул, как следует, с разворота.

Будка едва заметно пошатнулась, а потом вдруг негромко сказала:

— Метеорологический прогноз обещает на ближайшую неделю резкие порывы ветра и переворотные события.

Хаяма удивленно отступил на шаг, на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, кто с ним заговорил. Потом обошел будку по кругу — и изумленно замер перед стеклянной дверью.

Потому что внутри был робот. Самый настоящий, в полный человеческий рост, с руками и ногами — если верить слухам, таких совсем недавно начали проектировать в столичных научных лабораториях. У него было бесстрастное лицо из медных и алюминиевых пластин, блестевших в свете фонарей, глаза прикрывала узкая полоска из синего стекла, похожая на странные очки. Одели робота прямо по-щегольски: в модный темно-синий камзол и рубашку с кружевным жабо, а на голову нацепили высокий атласный цилиндр, из-под которого виднелись гладкие черные пряди парика. Он был похож на большую дорогую куклу в коллекционной коробке — Хаяма видел таких в витрине магазина игрушек.

Наверху на будке вилась надпись каллиграфическими буквами, в которой угадывалось странное слово «ВОПРОТВЕТ». Хаяма сдвинул кеп на лоб и озадаченно почесал в затылке. Хотел было пнуть будку снова, чтобы заставить робота сказать что-нибудь еще, но потом заметил на стекле белую табличку с инструкцией: «Задайте интересующий Вас вопрос, опустите монетку — и наш уникальный автомат ИЗ-5 даст Вам пророческий ответ!»

Робот стоял абсолютно неподвижно, но, кажется, внимательно наблюдал сквозь синее стекло. Интересно, какие у него глаза? Зачем их так спрятали? Хаяма рассеянно пошарил по карманам, нащупал пару мелких медных монеток и задумался, чего бы спросить. Потом ухмыльнулся, кивнул сам себе и потер все еще нывшее плечо:

— Каков шанс, что наш новый хозяин подавится рыбной костью?

И опустил монетку в прорезь. Не то чтобы он был мстительным… но прежний распорядитель нравился всей труппе гораздо больше!

В будке что-то защелкало, зазвенело, заскрежетало — Хаяма невольно затаил дыхание в ожидании чуда, как в детстве. Робот плавно склонил голову набок, словно в задумчивости, после чего выдал:

— Зависит от соотношения высокого давления со злостью,  
Процента поглощаемых консервов и скелетов рыбных  
И роста прогрессии обиженных и слов обидных.

Хаяма особо ничего не понял, но все равно приоткрыл рот в восхищении — ему никогда не удавалось так ловко обращаться со словами! Даже совсем не было жалко второй монетки, которую он пихнул вместе со следующим вопросом, совершенно произвольным:

— Почему люди не умеют летать?!

Ему даже не столько нужен был ответ, сколько хотелось снова услышать голос — приятный, мягкий, без механических ноток. Он доносился сквозь динамик сбоку, и Хаяма положил ладонь на сетку, желая ощутить вибрации кожей.

На этот раз робот размышлял дольше, прежде чем нараспев произнести:

— Должно сперва научиться стоять,  
На двух, трех и четырех ногах,  
Превозмочь пред небом страх  
И о крыльях мыслью воссиять!

Рифмы были немного неуклюжие, но забавные, Хаяма радостно ухмыльнулся, шаря по всем карманам в надежде на еще хоть одну завалившуюся за подкладку монетку, но в следующее мгновение его резко схватили за воротник и оттолкнули в сторону, грубо приказав:

— Вали отсюда, пацан!

Хаяма раздраженно зашипел, обиженно поправляя одежду, но в драку лезть не стал: одолеть двух широкоплечих и вооруженных мордоворотов ему было не под силу.

Грузный важный господин в дорогом пальто с бобровым воротником — бобров Хаяма знал хорошо, у дрессировщика в труппе был с ними номер — остановился перед будкой с роботом. Его охранники-мордовороты столбами замерли за спиной своего хозяина. Тот небрежно опустил монетку в прорезь и спросил:

— Какого результата мне стоит ждать от выборов в Сенат?

Хаяма с трудом подавил желание хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу: вот почему лицо этого господина таким знакомым показалось — агитационные листовки с ним были расклеены на каждом углу и фонарном столбе!

На этот раз робот ответил сразу же:

— Взлет стремительный наверх и победный свет, виват!

Политик снисходительно улыбнулся и покачал головой, направляясь вниз по улице:

— Какая умная машина, говорит ровно то, что я хочу услышать.

Хаяма проводил его и мордоворотов неодобрительным взглядом, потом снова подскочил к будке, всматриваясь в красивое металлическое лицо, изучая каждую черту и стык пластин, высматривая винтики и шестеренки. Очень хотелось поговорить с роботом еще, а желания возвращаться обратно в цирк по-прежнему не было.

Робот привлекал внимание многих прохожих — Хаяма каждый раз благоразумно отходил в сторону, не желая, чтобы его снова грубо отталкивали, — но большинство просто какое-то время смотрели и шли дальше, не решаясь платить. Какой-то хмурый очкарик, задав вопрос, потом раздраженно постучал кулаком по стеклу — вероятно, ему не понравился услышанный каламбур.

Хаяма проторчал на перекрестке до полуночи. Очевидно, мэр решил сделать местным жителям и гостям города такой необычный подарок в честь праздника: будка казалась совсем новенькой и чистой, словно ее поставили тут только вчера. Когда улицы опустели и усталый фонарщик с лестницей наперевес погасил все фитили, погружая город во мрак, у обочины припарковался черный парокар с большим прицепом. Из него вышли двое — Хаяма настороженно наблюдал из-за угла — задернули занавеску на будке, а потом подняли и осторожно погрузили в прицеп, как что-то очень ценное и хрупкое. Хаяма опечаленно вздохнул: вполне логично, нельзя оставлять такой механизм без присмотра на ночь, иначе каким-нибудь вандалам наверняка пришла бы в головы идея удивительного робота разломать и разобрать по винтикам, чтобы понять, как он устроен.

Но на следующий вечер будка снова стояла на том же месте.

Хаяма в цирк возвращаться так и не стал — теплая весенняя погода позволила спокойно переночевать под мостом. С утра он показал пару простеньких фокусов на рыночной площади, на заработанные медяки купил себе свежую медовую лепешку, а остальное припрятал. Правда, его пытался прогнать сварливый торговец рыбой, и Хаяма в отместку стащил с его прилавка жестяную банку консервов.

Торжественные празднества в честь Дня Империи обычно продолжались целую неделю, и улицы бдительно патрулировали солдаты в нарядных мундирах — правда, совсем не много, не то что в столице. Хаяма на всякий случай их сторонился, не желая угодить в темницы за бродяжничество. Вряд ли новый хозяин согласится его выкупать – акробатов в труппе хватало.

Вечером Хаяма снова пришел на перекресток и все не потраченные на еду деньги использовал для общения с роботом. Каждый услышанный каламбур улучшал настроение, Хаяме хотелось широко улыбаться и рассказать роботу в ответ что-нибудь забавное и интересное. В итоге он не удержался и действительно рассказал — про труппу, про их представления, про разные неудачные фокусы и казусы вроде сбежавших гепардовых черепах, которых они потом ловили по всему городу. Почему-то казалось, что робот его внимательно слушает, и Хаяма, на мгновение позабыв, что его собеседник неживой, даже показал ему несколько акробатических трюков. Прохожие косились с удивлением, но не мешали, кто-то даже кинул в упавший на тротуар кеп пару медяков, позволивших задать еще два вопроса.

И Хаяма неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что по труппе совсем не скучает: там были неплохие люди, но все — чужие.

Он был подкидышем, найденным в картонной коробке, родителей его никто не знал. Хаяма вырос сорняком и хулиганом, без родичей и близких друзей. У него была только старшая сестренка, которая всегда о нем заботилась и защищала, но ее два года назад забрал из цирка и куда-то увез один богатый аристократ с доброй улыбкой. Сестренка хотела взять Хаяму с собой, но он убежал и спрятался, чтобы не мешать ей в новой жизни, — аристократам может быть нужна красивая девушка (даже когда она не совсем девушка), но не ее шумный-бестолковый младший брат.

Все это Хаяма открыто разболтал роботу и признался, что у него даже вещей личных совсем почти нет, только найденный вместе с младенцем медальон-безделка и имя, которое написали на коробке, — и то оно, скорее всего, было просто произвольной комбинацией слов, не связанных с его родителями. Но все равно именем Хаяма жутко гордился и считал самым ценным своим имуществом, поэтому представился не сразу и с торжественным поклоном, которым было принято завершать наиболее удачные представления.

А потом шагнул ближе, уткнувшись носом в холодное стекло напротив лица робота, и на последний медяк с удивившей его самого серьезностью задал последний вопрос:

— Как тебя зовут?

Механизм заскрежетал-зазвенел, но робот не шевельнулся, словно автомат дал сбой. Хаяма уже успел разочарованно закусить губу и раздумывал, не пнуть ли снова будку, как из динамика донесся мягкий голос:

— Мое имя — изумляющий шелест, шуршащий в ветвях.

И все, даже без рифмы! Хаяма открыл было рот, собираясь объявить, что в таком случае сам придумает роботу имя, но вовремя заметил вчерашних мордоворотов и политика с бобротником — кажется, привычка каламбурить оказалась заразна — и поспешил на всякий случай отбежать в сторону.

Политик приблизился к будке, снова со снисходительной улыбкой задал какой-то вопрос, а потом направился к большому особняку с колоннами, выходившему фасадом на перекресток. Хаяма удивленно присвистнул — он бы тоже не отказался от такого дома. Тем более, если напротив него будет стоять будка с изумляющим роботом!

Синие огни фонарей над городом были похожи на светлячков. В детстве Хаяма с сестренкой, когда труппа разбивала лагерь где-нибудь в поле, бегали и ловили настоящих живых светлячков, так загадочно мерцавших во мраке. Интересно, понравились ли бы они роботу, если б он их увидел? Если б тоже мог побегать в поле, а не просто неподвижно стоять, как манекен в витрине?

Хаяма вернулся, сел прямо на холодные булыжники тротуара и прислонился спиной к будке. Непривычным и странным казалось то, что робот так надолго и основательно завладел его вниманием, а не забылся на следующий же день, как это обычно бывало: Хаяма быстро чем-то увлекался, но всегда так же быстро находил себе новую забаву. А в этот раз… уходить никуда не хотелось. Хотелось поговорить свободно, без монет, а еще лучше — взять робота за руку, наверняка холодную и гладкую, и увести гулять за собой по городу, показать шумный праздничный рынок, звезды в реке и дымящие трубы фабрики, похожей в темноте на спящего дракона.

Все сильнее становилось желание сбежать из цирка насовсем и найти себе новое место, где будет лучше и свободней.

На следующее утро Хаяма устроился грузчиком на рынок — подработка позволила снять угол на ночь на постоялом дворе и сходить в бани. И каждый вечер он обязательно возвращался на перекресток к будке, словно зачарованный. В груди при одном взгляде на робота разливалось непонятное и незнакомое тепло, от которого почему-то было грустно и одновременно легко.

Так продолжалось, наверное, дня два или три. А потом Хаяма прибежал на перекресток уже совсем поздно вечером, когда прохожих на улицах почти не осталось, и большинство фонарей успели погасить. Черный парокар с прицепом, похожий на гигантского жука-скарабея, уже стоял возле обочины, но техники пока не успели погрузить будку и, очевидно, куда-то отошли.

Хаяма резко затормозил перед будкой, прижался ладонями к холодному стеклу, пытаясь отдышаться. Ему отчего-то было тревожно, и в то же время все внутри пело от непонятного ожидания-предвкушения. По-прежнему прижимая одну ладонь к стеклу, он торопливо пихнул монетку в прорезь, только потом сообразил, что сначала нужно было задать вопрос, замешкался, пытаясь придумать, что хотел бы узнать…

А в следующее мгновение робот вдруг дернулся, наклонился вперед — и тоже прижал свою ладонь к стеклу, прямо напротив пальцев Хаямы. И негромко, но очень серьезно попросил:

— Пожалуйста, уходи.

А Хаяма во все глаза смотрел на его правое ухо — не медное и не алюминиевое, вообще не металлическое. Потом сглотнул, перевел взгляд на серебристую ладонь, на которой четко выделялась линия жизни и скатавшиеся комочки краски. Так и не смог выдавить ни слова, медленно кивнул, резко развернулся и отбежал прочь — к уже знакомой точке наблюдения неподалеку, спрятался за столбом погашенного фонаря, растворяясь в ночных тенях. Сердце в груди колотилось гулко и быстро.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Сначала он заметил, как из особняка на ежевечернюю прогулку вышел политик, в сопровождении своих неизменных охранников, и неторопливо направился к будке. Хаяма раздраженно фыркнул, а потом обратил внимание, что навстречу политику по тротуару шел высокий аристократ в цилиндре, темном пальто и белых перчатках, зябко потирая ладони. Охранники тоже его заметили, насторожились, напряглись, демонстративно поигрывая мускулами — на своего хозяина они даже не смотрели, очевидно, привыкнув уже к роботу и не видя в нем никакой угрозы.

Политик остановился перед будкой, поправил свой бобротник, потом холеной рукой опустил в прорезь монету и спросил:

— Ждут ли меня сегодня какие-то сюрпризы?

Аристократ довольно быстро приближался, зажав под мышкой трость и глядя только себе под ноги.

Робот, который успел опустить ладонь, словно ничего и не было, склонил голову набок и непривычно коротко ответил:

— Только неприятные.

А потом все произошло стремительно и почти одновременно, Хаяма успевал уследить за событиями только благодаря натренированной быстроте реакции.

Стекло будки вдруг резко и бесшумно отъехало в сторону, робот качнулся вперед и с размаху вонзил в шею политику, прямо под воротник, небольшой шприц.

Охранники развернулись к нему, но слишком поздно.

Из окна припаркованного неподалеку парокара высунулось дуло винтовки, раздались два негромких хлопка — и оба мордоворота повалились на тротуар с парализующими дротиками в бритых загривках.

Аристократ ускорил шаг, быстро оказался рядом и помог удержать тяжелое грузное тело. Робот ловко и гибко выскользнул из будки, выхватил из нее плащ с капюшоном, накинул себе на плечи, пряча броский наряд. Аристократ погрузил политика в будку, задвинул стекло и задернул занавеску, а потом с улыбкой похлопал робота по плечу.

И Хаяма, буквально приплясывавший от нетерпения, не удержался и бросился к ним с радостным возгласом. На бегу ловко увернулся от выпущенного в него дротика, поднырнул под руку удивленного аристократа, обхватил за пояс своего робота — неожиданно теплого, мягкого и совсем не металлического, очень обнимательного — и возбужденно затараторил:

— Я знал, я знал, что ты настоящий!!! Я так рад, это так здорово, я даже не думал!

Синяя стеклянная пластинка упала на тротуар и, кажется, разбилась, но это было совсем не важно, потому что на Хаяму смотрели изумленные серые глаза, огромные и невозможно красивые, и вблизи стало безошибочно понятно, что металлические пластинки на лице были просто нарисованы.

Дверь парокара громко хлопнула, наружу, приглушенно ругаясь, выскочил с винтовкой наперевес один из техников, но его удержал аристократ со словами:

— Тише, тише, друг мой, пусть сами разберутся.

Хаяма полностью сосредоточил внимание на своей добыче, жадно ощупывая в желании убедиться, что он правда настоящий, живой и реальный, а не механический, и требовательно спросил:

— Так как, как, как, как тебя зовут на самом деле?!

Робот медленно и удивленно моргнул, а потом все же ответил знакомым мягким голосом, который без динамика казался еще красивее:

— Изуки Шун.

Хаяма вспомнил про «изумляющий шелест» и победно ухмыльнулся, радостно демонстрируя оба клыка. Потом рассмеялся, потому что удерживать счастье внутри было слишком сложно, и обнял покрепче, признавшись:

— А я уже начал думать, что правда влюбился в робота! Это было бы немного глупо и очень грустно!

Кажется, Изуки смущенно покраснел, хотя этого было почти незаметно под гримом — только оставшееся незакрашенным ухо очаровательно порозовело, из-за чего тут же захотелось его укусить.

— «Немного» глупо? — проворчал техник с винтовкой, раздраженно поправляя очки — кажется, это был тот самый тип, который в ответ на какой-то каламбур ударил кулаком в стекло будки.

— Хьюга, не ворчи, — добродушно укорил аристократ.

Хаяма покосился на будку с бессознательным политиком — так ему и надо, нечего обижать бобров! — и вновь повернулся к Изуки, недоверчиво выдохнув:

— Как у тебя получалось так долго оставаться неподвижным?!

Сам Хаяма был неспособен длительное время сохранять одну позу даже во сне, постоянно нетерпеливо ворочался, а уж стоять или сидеть, не шевелясь, был вообще не в состоянии.

Изуки вдруг улыбнулся, так задорно, что эту улыбку нестерпимо захотелось сцеловать или слизнуть с его лица, прижал указательный палец к губам и доверительно признался:

— Только благодаря долгим тренировкам! В детстве я хотел стать мимом. Почти прошел мимо этой карьеры — но в итоге навыки все же пригодились…

Хаяме очень хотелось дослушать, но он единственный стоял лицом в ту сторону, где упали охранники, и поэтому первым заметил, как одни из них приподнялся и потянул из-за пазухи револьвер. Предупреждать остальных было некогда, поэтому Хаяма выхватил из кармана забытую жестянку с рыбными консервами и прицельно метнул прямо в висок мордовороту, наконец расплатившись за грубое таскание за шиворот. Тяжелое тело рухнуло обратно на тротуар.

Аристократ и очкарик одновременно удивленно оглянулись, посмотрели друг на друга и синхронно пожали плечами. Хаяма решил их игнорировать — Изуки, который даже не пытался высвободиться из цепких объятий, был куда интересней — но потом сзади вдруг раздался негромкий серьезный вопрос:

— Ты ведь Котаро?

Хаяма вздрогнул и быстро обернулся. Аристократ разглядывал его очень внимательно и почему-то виновато, со вздохом потер ладонью затылок и признался:

— Когда я узнал, что ваша труппа с гастролями в этом городе, то зашел за тобой, но тебя там давно не видели.

Хаяма недоверчиво замер, внимательно вгляделся в добродушное лицо — а потом резко вздрогнул, инстинктивно толкнул Изуки себе за спину и обвинительно ткнул пальцем:

— Ты!!! Ты тот самый, который похитил сестренку!

Мысли вихрились и путались в голове, он совершенно растерялся, не зная, что делать и как реагировать на такое внезапное совпадение.

А аристократ только снова вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Поверь, не для себя…

В следующее мгновение очкарик почему-то ударил его прикладом винтовки под ребра, скривился и процедил, с ненавистью глядя на будку:

— Мы потратили целых четыре дня, хотя все можно было сделать гораздо быстрее и проще! Этот план был совершенно идиотским и бесполезно навороченным!

— Но он сработал, — возразил Изуки, выступая вперед и расправляя плечи под раздраженным взглядом. — Мы узнали, что наша цель увлекается техническими новинками, так что это был гарантированный способ привлечь внимание…

Очкарик заскрипел зубами от ярости, опасно взмахнул винтовкой и почти прошипел:

— Этот самодовольный урод получил право на кресло в Сенате только потому, что его люди захватили во время вылазки Митобе и Цучиду!

Хаяма, не особо понимая, что и почему происходит, на всякий случай снова заслонил Изуки собой.

Но аристократ наконец оправился от удара, выпрямился и удержал очкарика, уронив тяжелую широкую ладонь ему на плечо. Добродушное лицо вдруг стало жестким, почти пугающим, когда он спокойно и уверенно пообещал:

— Мы их вытащим, не волнуйся. Узнаем, где они, и вытащим.

И Хаяма, кажется, наконец-то начал догадываться, что происходит.

На смутные слухи про бунтовщиков, самоубийственно недовольных политикой Империи, их труппа периодически натыкалась в самых разных городах, но Хаяма раньше никогда ими не интересовался: власть он тоже не любил, потому что ничего хорошего от нее не видел, но с нехарактерным для себя благоразумием держался от политики подальше.

Видимо, до настоящего момента.

Изуки посмотрел на него, неуверенно и взволнованно, из-под полуопущенных ресниц, соблазнительно прикусил нижнюю губу и наконец выдохнул:

— Ты… пойдешь с нами?

Хаяма застыл, уставившись на его рот, красный и одновременно серебристый от грима, потом встряхнулся и с искренним возмущением воскликнул:

— Эй, это я задаю глупые вопросы! А ты отвечаешь рифмами и каламбурами!

Изуки удивленно моргнул, а потом улыбнулся с ослепляющей искренней радостью, и Хаяма все-таки не удержался, быстро качнулся вперед и поцеловал его в щеку — просто потому, что она оказалась ближе всего.

И тут же отстранился, скривившись и отплевываясь от неприятно горькой краски. Изуки хихикнул и, кажется, собрался что-то сказать, но Хаяма не позволил: ухватил его ладонью за затылок, не давая отстраниться, и поцеловал всерьез. Грим на губах смазался, и можно было спокойно покусывать их, не опасаясь наесться краски, а рот у Изуки был теплый и мягкий, совсем не как у робота. Хаяма целовал с жадностью, боясь куда-то не успеть и упустить, не решаясь дышать от восторга, особенно когда Изуки начал осторожно отвечать, обвив руками шею Хаямы и прижимаясь ближе. Кажется, очкарик что-то раздраженно проворчал, но Хаяма отмахнулся, как от бесполезного шума.

Наконец добычу все же пришлось выпустить, чтобы отдышаться. Кажется, Изуки покраснел еще сильнее, но вдруг снова хихикнул, протянул руку и самыми кончиками пальцев аккуратно вытер щеку Хаямы, шепнув:

— Ты весь в краске… Можно сказать, что у тебя только что был очень красочный опыт!

В голове от восторга словно взрывались праздничные фейерверки и мерцали светлячки. Хаяма готов был весь измазаться в краске с ног до головы, лишь бы повторять такой опыт почаще!

Стоило наконец сбежать из цирка, чтобы получить столько замечательных вещей сразу: приключения, предстоящее воссоединение с сестренкой и своего собственного персонального робота (тем более если на самом деле он совсем не робот).


End file.
